The Water Waka
Introduction The Water Waka is a strange man, but easy to get along with (most of the time. He's a Type B Tsundere) He is the media outreach master of the group, and makes AVGMs and starting to make countdowns. He is known for his love of Ōkami's Waka, Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords, a game he LOVES that few else have played, Pokémon, Japanese media, Guitar Hero, and Chrono Trigger. He was also one of the original 5 members. Awesome Video Game Music Can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD74DAE0BB88D4831&feature=plcp Personality His personality is usually completely crazy. He is HANDS DOWN, THE craziest member of the Family, undisputed. He usually acts almost as if he is drunk, and seems happy go lucky. But, when something bothers him, it shows, and he seems depressed. He has, however, let rage loose, and...well, we don't discuss the Dark Times. Gaming Tastes *Favorite Genres: JRPG, Sandbox, and Fighting. *Favorite Games: See The Family's Top 10 Games. *Favorite Series: Guitar Hero, Pokémon, Time Crisis, Stick RPG, and Final Fantasy. *Plays Games Mostly For: Story, Gameplay, Soundtrack, and Characters. Mythology He is rumored to be a water elemental sent to make The Gaming Family a more popular group. He is known for being the craziest member, and it is said he is behind every insane action of the Gaming Family. Transsexual Waka One day, in the Skype Chat of the Family, he shared a dream he had, in which he received transsexual surgery. The following night, Dark Matter's Minion had the same dream. Therefore, they are often put together. In canon, it is simply them being able to switch genders, Waka usually being the woman more often. Also according to canon, Waka is prone to putting Sasuke into Marshmallow Hell. Trivia *He is a brony, and his favorite pony is Twilight Sparkle, least favorite being Rarity. *Waka from Ōkami is predictably his favorite character and mascot. *His intro song is Hoenn Champion from Pokémon Black and White 2. *He is a pianist with about 11 years experience. *The reason for his title of The King of Purple Light Bulbs is because he wanted to be the king of something, and that is what first came to mind. *Due to his insanity, some have rumored that he is a mental institution escapee. *His real name is Riley Maguire, and he's a Chicagoan. ...Sort of. *His favorite Gaming Family meme is Transsexual Waka. *He hates the "STAY OUT OF MY SHED!" meme, likely due to tramautization. (This has been proven false, during an attempt by PlatinumBlade13 to scare him. What really scares him will likely not be discovered for quite a long time.) *He is the polar opposite of PlatinumBlade13. *Though self describing himself as the Polar opposite of PlatinumBlade13, according to the MBTI pesonality test he is the Polar opposite of Dpolaristar. (Waka is an ESFJ and Dpolaristar is an INTP.) *His berserk buttons are: Complaining about level grinding in any given RPG (which he has never minded), extremely childish characters, characters with a God complex, and Lord Antharg, an immensly cheap and annoying boss from Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords. *He is making his own movie, Shotgun Assassin. Ironically, he has not shot a shotgun (yet). *He was the one who discovered Nifinland *His nemesis is Ritari Omagi Reloh XLVII. ...maybe. *He doesn't care what people think of him, so long as the person valid reasoning to support their opinion. *His favorite game of all time is Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords. *Cannot STAND South Park. *According to Reality, ライリーは、彼らが爆発するまで、漬物を吸うのが好きだ。 *He admits to being a Pretty Boy. People's Opinion "Who is this idiot, and why is he the admin of the wiki?" -The Water Waka "What is a man? In this case, an epic little pile of awesome!" - MaverickHunterZero75 "He likes everyone except Burwood. Good in my book. Too bad paper is a weapon of mass ouchie boo-boos..."-MewtwoX42 "Nice to see someone that appreciates puzzle games, the more variety in taste the better!" -Dpolaristar "Well if we do the complex math equation of 2/2(2)+2 to get four, we also get fish, and the water waka is a fish" -ThePrimalWarrior "それは私の反対ですか？合法的なようだ。" - PlatinumBlade13 Quotes *"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" *"Are you a truck?" *"PWAH?" *"But, of course!" *Water Armor ON!" *"BOW TO ME NOW!" *"I blame powdered donuts." *"What'd you expect? Something original?" *"Peasants," *"Ladies, you're both beautiful, now shut up and go back to bed." *"lOl" *"Go figure." *"Alrighty then." *"I am devouring your pants." *"You're just jealous because I'm FABULOOOOOOOUS~~!" *"How scandolous~~" Gallery Okami Anime Screenshot 2 by Delthero.jpg|Skype Avatar Ducklett.png|Favorite Family meme. Ghost Rider.jpg|His Inspiration My chaos theatre signature image by thewaterwaka-d530jzl.jpg|Him and his army (well most of it), including Frog (leftmost), Alakazam (his favorite Pokemon, right of Frog), 02 (center, in front of Waka), Waka (center and title character), and Syrus Darkhunter (rightmost) (Click image for full view of the image)|link=http://thewaterwaka.deviantart.com/#/d530jzl KILL THIS GAME.jpg|YOU DO NOT MENTION THIS AWFUL GAME LOVE THIS GAME.jpg|His second favorite game of all time. His Greatest Friends on YouTube and Elsewhere *JoeyTheKid101 *ficshbachproductions (Who also is a personal friend of Waka's) *codyat9999 *22JJmark *HSpiritofVengeance *RetartedScraggy *MewtwoX42 *Kitsune Hawk *MaverickHunterZero75 *Chibilisous *maxyboy561 *RBdude98 *The Speed Buster *keybladeoverlord *BoltofShadow17 *ZeroMiles *sasuke1238862 *JrGamer27 *Sokemon210Master Aliases *Transgender Waka *The Super Sneaky Totally Not Thief *Creepy Category:Bronies Category:Original 5 Category:Water Elementals Category:Insane People Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Musicians Category:Assassins Category:Americans Category:Boy Scouts Category:Transsexual